


The moon and forever

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: Vampire Knight: Blissful [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Kaname and Zero share a moment that will change the rest of their lives.





	1. The Beginning of their Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is a part of my VK fan fiction series that I will be posting almost every day or whenever I can! Lol.
> 
> This features boy on boy (yaoi) action. Don't like, don't read, don't hate/flame. Simple right? ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Evening. The sun has painted the sky in blazing shades of fiery reds and  
oranges where the sun is setting, and darker purples and blues higher up on  
the sky. Closer to the moon. It's cool outside, and Zero shivers slightly  
as he rests his elbows on the cooling gray metal of the banister, and the  
coolness settles into his bones and spreads throughout his body. Closing  
his eyes, Zero lets his head loll onto his own broad shoulder, sleepy but  
not tired enough to sleep.

It's comforting here, because Zero can see almost everything. The expanse  
of land that came with the townhome he inherited, and how it's color  
changes throughout the day. Going from a bright green in the morning,  
slicked with the clear drops of dew, so much like crystals or tears. In the  
afternoon, it's bright. And to Zero, it's full of nostalgia and he  
remembers how Ichiru and Zero used to run through the field back when they  
were carefree young children.

Back then. Now Zero has another person to make him smile, but he can never  
fill the gap in Zero’s heart. The hole that comes with losing someone or  
something you can never get back. As much as Kaname tries, he can never  
fill that hole. But he can at least be there for Zero through everything.  
And to him that's enough.

Footsteps sound outside, and Zero turns around, his lavender eyes softening  
at the sight in front of him. Kaname is standing, one foot on the porch,  
the other on the soft carpet. He's dressed in his simple black pajamas,  
hair still damp and messy from his recent shower. Zero feels his heart  
swell with the love he carries for this pureblood. Their love may not be  
perfect, but it's enough for both of them. More than enough, actually. It's  
everything.

Kaname smiles, stepping fully out onto the porch so he can wrap Zero up in  
a hug, dropping his chin onto his lover’s shoulder, the long wisps of his  
chocolate brown hair tickling Zero’s earring-covered ear. The color of  
Zero’s silver hair is like the moon, silvery and unique. Never before has  
Kaname found someone as beautiful.

“Hello, Kaname.” Zero breaks the silence, turning around so he can appraise  
his lovers body with his lavender eyes yet again. Slim but muscular, it's  
the type of body that makes you wonder while knowing fully, somewhere in  
your head, just what type of wonders and pleasures Kaname can entice. And  
Zero knows fully. And as their lips meld together in a soft kiss, Zero can  
feel the electric sparks coming off their lips and the heat coming off  
their bodies. They are perfect for each other. And, out here in the cold  
air, Kaname doesn't even feel cold, even though he should. But being this  
close to Zero, Kaname feels like he's sitting in front of the fireplace.  
That's how warm Zero makes him. Even with just a thought he feels warm.

The kiss goes on and on, and Zero wishes they could stay this way for  
eternity, melting in the other’s embrace, hands roaming and claiming eager  
bodies. Zero doesn't want the sun to rise, because he’ll have to go back to  
work. Work, where he can't spend this precious time with his beloved. Work,  
where they have to go back to hating each other and pretending to be  
enemies. Zero can't bring himself to do that. He loves Kaname too much.

Kaname tilts his head, wrapping lithe arms around Zero’s neck as their  
tongues stroke and play, neither wanting dominance. They don't need to  
prove that either is better than the other. They just want each other,  
simple as that. Kaname’s hands reach under Zero’s white nightshirt, feeling  
smooth skin warmed from their embrace. Reaching up farther, Kaname can feel  
Zero’s heart. The heart that beats and pounds just for him, a heart capable  
of love that reaches far beyond even Kaname’s comprehension.

Zero breaks the kiss, gasping for breath, feeling his whole body tingling  
with the love he has just admitted yet again. God, he loves Kaname so much,  
and Kaname knows that. He loves Zero just the same, and never wants to let  
him go right now, even if they are able to spend almost eternity together.  
Even eternity is not enough…

“Promise me…?” Kaname whispers into Zero’s perfectly pointed alabaster ear.  
“You'll never let me go….”

“And we'll die in each other’s arms.” Zero finishes huskily, eyes glazing  
over with unshed tears. “Yes. Of course, Kaname!”

“Good.” Kaname whispers, his voice shaking from more than the emotions  
choking him right now. “Now and forever...through the good and bad?”

“Of course, Kaname!” Zero yelps out, eyes finally tearing up. He doesn't know why his lovers acting like this, and it's making him worried. Is something happening? Zero asks himself.

"Through everything? Sickness and h-health, through all the disagreements that are sure to come in the future?" Kaname finishes, and only now is it clear what Kaname means by that message. It's a vow, a promise. One Zero knows he can fulfill. 

"Yes! Of course, I love you!" Zero catapults forward, wrapping Kaname up in a hug, sobbing openly now. Kaname reaches inside his pocket and fishes out the ring, which is set with an amethyst diamond, the closest shade Kaname could find in the jewelry store, to Zero's ethereal eyes. The ones that Kaname felt like he could lose himself in. Kaname slips the ring onto Zero's finger, smiling as it catches the rays of the moon, which has now risen to take the suns place. There, it glitters. 

"It may be beautiful...." Kaname whispers to himself. "But it's nothing compared to our future, Zero."

"Yea..." Zero whispered back, still hugging his lover. 

"You're right."


	2. Zero's Journal Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a third person glimpse into what zero thinks of ichiru. not my best work, but this was posted late at night so......

> * * *
> 
> _ Magenta. It's the color of the sky when it's early morning. It's Kaname’s eyes at night, when the moon has risen and they have nothing better to do than relax in each other's embrace. It's the color of Zero’s eyes, on those rare nights, when the bloodlust overwhelms him yet again. That hasn't happened much lately, thankfully. But when it does, Zero is reminded of the time he spent back in Cross Academy, alone as he awakened into a vampire. But all that is gone now, and Zero is left remembering everything that magenta is. It's flowers, fragrant, remembering. They're for a family member. They're for Ichiru. His brother, deceased, who Zero had watched fall deeper and deeper into a purebloods grip - and into an insanity Zero couldn't save him from no matter how hard he tried - and turn into someone Zero felt he would never recognize eventually. Ichiru’s death shouldn't have shaken him like it did when he devoured him in the underground prison cell, but the truth is, it did. Zero may be strong, but he's not indestructible. Zero knows that doing this will be hard, and that he’ll most likely be crying at the end, but he needs to do this. Zero need to remember Ichiru, and prove that he was really his brother. Zero was the only person besides Shizuka who really cared about him. Every look, every word, that their parents gave him made him remember that the love was never equal. They held Zero and Ichiru with the same arms they used to kill people. What does that say? Did they not think anyone would look that deeply into what they we're doing? All the love Mother gave to Zero belonged to Ichiru. That's how it should have been from the start, and that's how Zero tried to make it be. But he didn't realize what that did to Ichiru, how that made him feel like he didn't need to exist. Zero wanted to do the complete opposite.  Ichiru was the most important person to Zero that he had ever known. And even that was brutally torn from him by a purebloods grip. _

**Author's Note:**

> （＾ν＾）yahallo again! Please tell me what u liked and didn't in the comments!


End file.
